Just a Dream
by Tazz Dieudonne
Summary: AU Castiel and Gabriel have randomly disappeared and the Winchester's are desperate to get them back. Dean/Cas and Sam/Gabriel. IN-PROGRESS!


Gone

The nightmare came again that night like ever night before and ever night sense his trip to hell. The screams echoed in his ears as he ripped apart millions of souls, feeling the warm blood on his hands and the tears running down his face. The darkness was so complete he could not see them but he could hear. Suddenly there was a searing light that obliterated everything and a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Dean looked up but could see nothing. "Who are you!?" He screamed as the light incased him. "Castiel." Came a voice like a choir of angels.

Dean woke up, eyes wide in the darkness, gasping for breath. His heart was hammering in his chest and the dream was so vivid it took Dean a minute to calm himself, telling him self it was just a dream. Castiel had rescued him from hell. Cas, Dean thought, hearing the creak of bed springs and feeling the bed sink a little as someone sat down next to him. Quickly Dean sat up in his bed and turned around, it was too dark to see. "Cas?" his voice choked out brokenly.

"It's me." Sam whispered. Dean sighed and sank back down slowly the hope he had felt a moment ago gone leaving Dean deflated. "You where dreaming." Sam said.

"It was nothing." Dean muttered.

"You still miss him don't you." Sam prompted.

"We are not talking about this." Dean muttered turning over. "Go back to sleep." There was a pause and then he heard Sam sigh and the bed groan again as his weight lifted off it. The soft pad of feat announced Sam's return to his own bed and soon his soft snoring filled the room again

But Dean didn't go back to sleep. Waiting till he was sure his brother had drifted off again he threw back the covers. Scrubbing the sleep from his face Dean slipped on his shoes and quiet as a cat he crept out of the hotel room. The night air was freezing as Dean strode over to his car. Taking out a bottle of alcohol from his secret stash in the Impala he pulled his coat tighter against the cold his breath making a little cloud of smoke in front of him. Taking a long swig he cringed slightly as the strong liquid burned his throat and lit a fire in his belly. The words came out slowly, tentatively.

"Castile I don't know if you can hear me I'm starting to think you're really gone. It's been

weeks man where the hell are you?" His voice cracked a little. "I need you Cas." He repeating the words he said ever night and just like every other night there was no answer.

Sam ran his hands through the arc angel's think blond curls and Gabriel pressed a little harder in to the kiss obligingly. The trickster smiled at Sam as they parted, "You didn't think I was coming back did you?" Gabriel inquired a playful grin alighting his face.

"I didn't know what to think. One day you just stopped answering me and..." Sam's

knees started going weak thinking of weeks of uncertainty not knowing if the Angel was alive or dead

"It's okay." Gabriel's voice cracked a little as he caught Sam holding the bigger man with

his strength. "I'm hear now and I'm not leaving."

"I..." Suddenly Sam was wrenched from Gabriel's arms and in to reality. He shot up the covers falling off him. He was in a crappy hotel in a crappy bed without Gabriel. Tears welled up in his eyes as he suppressed a sob thinking of those three little words he had never told the arc angel when he had the chance. The same words he screamed at the sky drunk off his ass the first week that Gabriel disappeared.

Sam bit down hard on the flesh of his hand trying not to cry out as he thought about the dream he had just had, the same one every night sense Gabriel disappeared. It ended every time he tried to tell Gabriel he loved him. Laying back down Sam closed his eyes but didn't sleep. He replayed the few memories he had of him and Gabriel. Some times they hunted together but Sam's favorite times where when they just walked and talked spending a few precious hours off in some deserted place.

As he got to the last time he had seen the trickster a tear finally dropped from the corner of his eye. It wasn't anything special, no hint of how or why he disappeared. They where taking a small respite in between jobs. Sam remembered ever detail, he had run the memory through his head so many times trying to ketch and glimpse as to what happened to the Angel. He remembered the glint in Gabriel's eyes as they discuss all manner of subjects ranging from the whether to the Winchester's newest case involving disappearing blonds. Gabriel had been so... alive that day.

"We have to get them back." Dean muttered. Sam knew who he was talking about

without asking.

"We will." Sam stretched his arms above his head blinking the sleep from his eyes. Dean knew he had been dreaming about Gabriel just in the same way that Sam knew he dreamed of Castiel ever night. The Impala rattled on as they kept driving, thinking about the arc angel's they had lost, determined to get them back. "One day

we will find them." Sam said again reassuring himself. But till then they where both glad to have each other.

Author's note- Based on "Just a Dream" by Nelly. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
